ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Shiori Sakurai
Shiori Sakurai is a Human immigrant Plumber from Tokyo, Japan and a member of Ben's Team. Shiori first appeared in the original series, when her father sent her to a summer-long road trip on America on the care of Max Tennyson, while he will take her older other, Shiki Sakurai and her friend and "Senpai", Izumi Kurokawa to another summer-long road trip on the same country. She is a very skilled swordsman. Appearance Shiori is a girl of japanese descent with dark brown eyes and black hair. In the original series, she wore her black hair short with bangs on both sides of her face with the right side longer than in the left side, which is held with two purple hairpins forming an 'X'. Later in Alien Force, she has grown out her hair from short to shoulder-length and now has added two more purple hairpins on the left side of her bangs below the one she has on it. In Basic Training and Inspector Number 13, her hair was tied in a short ponytail, but she still wore her hairpins. In Ben 10: Omniverse, Her hair is more straighter and no longer wearing the purple hairpins she has on the left side of her hair, but instead, she wears her hair in a short ponytail, while letting the rest of it hang loose. In the series Ben 10, Shiori wore a short-sleeved lavender shirt attached with a white, sailor-style collar with a purple strap and a purple necktie with white stripes that has a white coiled tip with a purple stripe, sky blue cuffed shorts held by a purple belt with a silver buckle, dark and light purple-striped thigh high socks and purple sneakers. She also wore a purple choker around her neck and purple wristbands on each wrist. In Ben 10: Alien Force, she wears a light purple wide-necked shirt with dark purple sleeves over an indigo singlet, a short dark blue denim skirt and purple sneaker boots. She still retains her dark and light purple-striped thigh high socks and purple belt, but replaced her purple choker for a black one. She also replaced her purple wristbands with silver bracelets on each wrist, clothes she retains in'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. In ''Inspector Number 13, she wore a crossed straped purple top with indigo linings, a blue skirt, light purple leggings and purple high-heeled shoes. She still wore the same silver bracelets on each wrist. In Ben 10: Omniverse, she wears a lavender-striped purple jacket resembling Ben's Jacket, but it lacks the number 10 on it over an indigo camisole, a short blue denim skirt resembling the one she wore, but in a different tone blue, black thigh-high socks, purple high-heeled boots, and a purple backpack. She retains her trademark belt, silver bracelets and black choker. Personality Shiori is a cheerful, energetic, friendly, carefree, outgoing, rebellious, short-tempered, spunky, enthusiastic, optimistic, fun-loving, upbeat, sweet, curious, naïve, inmature, clumsy tomboy. Powers and Abilities Note: This section is under construction and revision. Aliens Shiori used in Inspector Number 13 *Cannonbolt *NRG *Armordrillo *Ghostfreak *Fasttrack Trivia *Shiori has phasmophobia, a fear of ghosts. See Also *Shiori Sakurai and Ryuji Maruyama *Shiori Sakurai Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female heroes Category:Plumbers Category:Ben's Team Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Sakurai Family Category:Allies Category:Human Females Category:Females Category:Featured Article Category:Former Elf Category:Revived Characters Category:Sword users Category:Hero Category:Heroines Category:Ultimatrix Wielders